


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: VIXX
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Hackers, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, CEO Hakyeon, CEO Lee Jaehwan | Ken, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Dom Cha Hakyeon | N, Dramedy, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gaslighting, Hacker Wonshik, Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk-centric, Jung Taekwoon | Leo-centric, M/M, Model Sanghyuk, Model Taekwoon, Original Character(s), Photographer Lee Hongbin, Rich Cha Hakyeon | N, Romantic Comedy, Sub Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk, Sub Jung Taekwoon | Leo, Unhealthy Relationships, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:15:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27264109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk & Jung Taekwoon | Leo, Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk/Everyone, Jung Taekwoon | Leo/Everyone, Jung Taekwoon | Leo/Original Male Character(s)





	Untitled

**7:35 AM**

"You're up early hyung."

Taekwoon gave Sanghyuk an annoyed look."Look who's talking."He snarked at the younger.Sanghyuk simply rolls his back at the older."I have a shoot at noon."He explained to the older."My manager told me to wake early so I didn't miss it."


End file.
